


Hot

by Tedah



Series: Drarry Discord Monthly Drabbles [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Don't copy to other sites, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Established Relationship, M/M, being a homeowner is hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:34:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21733060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tedah/pseuds/Tedah
Summary: Harry thinks his husband is very hot, Draco has an entirely different opinion.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drarry Discord Monthly Drabbles [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1342165
Comments: 4
Kudos: 80





	Hot

**Author's Note:**

> December is already here, which means a new drabble for the squad.  
> Prompt: Did you get the chills?  
> WC: 273
> 
> This one is for you, Alice and Sara, because Draco is a queen and I know you two can relate

Draco was sexy, the sexiest thing Harry had ever laid his eyes on. The years of living together didn’t shake that excitement, that hot coil of arousal twisting Harry’s gut and the shiver that ran down his back when Draco stepped out of the bathroom. Draco’s hair was still slightly damp, the water droplets on his chest guided Harry’s eyes down to those hips, and long legs, and strong thighs.

“You’re so hot,” Harry hummed, enjoying the unobstructed view of Draco’s perfect ass from the bed.

Draco glanced at him over his shoulder and a lascivious smile slowly stretched on his lips.

“Oh yeah?” Draco stalked towards the bed, slowly crawling towards the head. The predatory light in his eyes always made Harry’s knees weak, luckily he was already horizontal. Harry nodded enthusiastically, grinning up at Draco as he straddled his body, propped up with an elbow on each side of Harry’s head.

“You know what else is hot?” Draco purred, leaning close only to pull back when Harry stretched his neck to kiss him.

“What?” Harry whispered, more than happy to play along with whatever game Draco was playing.

“A house with a working heating system.” 

Harry was confused for only a second before Draco placed a freezing hand at the base of Harry’s throat and shoved both his icy feet against his calves, making him yelp in a most unmanly way. The shiver that ran up Harry’s spine had nothing to do with how sexy his husband was.

“Did you get the chills, Love?”

“Yeah,” Harry sighed, suspecting what was about to come.

“That’s because you haven’t fixed our heating yet.”

**Author's Note:**

> Unlike Draco I don't have Harry to keep me warm, so share some love in the comments.
> 
> You can also find me at [my tumblr](https://tedahfromtayla.tumblr.com/).


End file.
